ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
CWF Grand Slam
Info To become a Grand Slam winner for the Classic Wrestling Federation, you must have held each title at least one time. The list of titles included in the Grand Slam are: CWF World Heavyweight Championship, CWF National Championship, CWF Unified Championship, CWF Mid-Atlantic Championship and the CWF Tag Team Championship. Since the Mid-Atlantic Title was decommissioned in January of 2006, the only members eligible for the Grand Slam would be former Mid-Atlantic champions who lack other titles. However, CWF Owner Mark X., has stated before that the Mid-Atlantic title is not gone forever and could return at some point. There are currently only two wrestlers to ever accomplish the feat. There are however, several wrestlers needing just one more championship to complete the Grand Slam. Grand Slam Champions Nemesis The Big Man as he was often referred to, Nemesis became the first man in CWF history to capture every title. Nemesis took the CWF by storm in the late fall and winter months of 1998. He won his first CWF gold on September 20, 1998 when he became the first ever Mid-Atlantic Champion. Nemesis' roll kept going as he claimed the National Championship over Shadow Maxx in mid-October after losing the Mid-Atlantic Title. Next up was the Unified Championship which he claimed on November 17th, with a win over Jeff Jericho. He held the Unified Title for only 5 days before dropping it to Dark Angel and then winning it back he following week. Nemesis next would win the Tag Team Championship with Patriot on November 29th. Needing only her World Heavyweight Title to make the slam complete, Nemesis sought ought and defeated champion Jeff Jericho on December 6, 1998. At one point during his run towards the Grand Slam, Nemesis held at one time the Unified, National and Tag Team Titles. He only vacated the Unified in exchange for a World Title shot and the National Title was vacated when he won the World Title. Triple-X Ironically the first Grand Slam winner saw his first and only World Title run cut short by the second Grand Slam winner, Triple X. Triple X's first CWF gold came on September 6th, 1998, when he won the Tag Team Titles with Vengeance. X claimed his first singles gold in the form of the Mid-Atlantic Title on November 22, 1998 with a win over Freeze. Next up was the vacated Unified Title, which had been vacated by Nemesis due to his World Title win. Triple X won the Unified Championship on December 13, 1998 in a battle royal. A mere two days later he vacated the title due to his upset of Nemesis for the World Heavyweight Title. The CWF would close a few weeks later, leaving Triple X needing just the National Title to complete the Grand Slam. When the CWF returned two months later on February 22, 1999 Super Card II: Visions, X found himself in position for the National Title that he needed. He was one of the last two men left standing at the end of the Classic Showdown, ensuring his spot in the main event, alongside Kevin Merrix. The stipulations of the match were that the winner would earn the World Heavyweight Title and the loser the National Title. Triple X came up on the short end of the stick in the match, but earned his first CWF National Title in the process, thus making him the second Grand Slam Champion. Others close The following wrestlers need only one more title to complete the slam: *Brian Adams requires the National Title. *T-Money requires the World Title. *"The Ruler" Paul Blair requires the Mid-Atlantic Title. *"The Golden One" Jeff Jericho requires the Mid-Atlantic Title. *Freeze requires the Unified Title. *Sammy Salerno requires the National Title.